The Quest For Eternity
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Jack Sparrow reunites with the Turner family to find the key to destroying the final curse of the Fountain of Youth. And who is the mysterious new captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge? With his beloved Pearl, his trusted compass and plenty of rum by his side, Jack embarks on one final adventure. You're off the edge of DMTNT here, mate. Here there be spoilers! Ha ha ha ha!
1. First Encounter

Elizabeth sighed as she left her lighthouse. She went to the shed, getting out two oars and bundling them in her arms as she went down the hill.

"It's only one week, Elizabeth." she muttered to herself as she walked down to the dock. It had been over a year since Henry had broken Will's curse, but she could tell something troubled him, and he was going to find out what.

But of course, that meant she had to be left behind again. At least it was only a week rather than 20 years. She had gotten used to having time to herself, but she just had to kill it until the men of the house returned.

She pushed the rowboat out of the dock before leaping into it with the oars. As she floated from the shore she began humming to herself.

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
 _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._  
 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._  
 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

She continued singing quietly, her voice echoing softly across the large mountains above her. As she heard the creaking of her oars against the edges of the boat, she heard two other oars moving out of sync with hers.

She stopped rowing and listened, as the creaking grew louder and louder. She continued listening, but all of a sudden... **_SNAP! SPLASH!_**

"Bloody hell!" Elizabeth said as the other boat rammed into her's from behind, struggling to stand straight as the two boats were sucked up towards the shore. The master of the boat dropped their hat and said "be careful!" as they stood up and reached for Elizabeth.

Their effort was for naught, as Elizabeth fell back shrieking into the water. **_SPLASH! CRACK!_**

Elizabeth coughed, spitting out water as she reemerged from under the surface. She looked to the shore, seeing the rocks sending splinters up into the air.

"For goodness sake!" Elizabeth spluttered as she crawled out of the water. She looked at her boat, which was rammed against the rock. As she cursed loudly, she failed to notice the other boat reach the port behind her.

"Do you need a _hand, señorita_?"

* * *

"Ready?" Elizabeth said as the brunette woman nodded, both of them standing in the water and holding the boat up. "One! Two! Push!"

They pushed the boat out of the rocks, heaving it up onto the beach as they both groaned. Elizabeth then said "right! That's it, we've done it! Ha ha!"

They tied Elizabeth's boat up to the dock, as she said to the woman "I can't thank you enough. My name's Elizabeth Turner."

The woman's eyes widened at the mention of this name, as she shook Elizabeth's hand and said "Angelica. Angelica Teach."

"So, what brings you to this island?"

"Oh, I was performing, how do you say, _ornitología_? Oh yes. Bird watching. It's a hobby. In fact, I'd better be off for my next location."

"Well, surely I could show my appreciation with a decent meal? My house isn't very far from here."

Angelica thought for a moment, before saying "oh... that would be _maravilloso_. _Gracias, señorita._ "


	2. Dinner And A Show

Elizabeth loaded the two plates onto the table as Angelica sat down. She removed her hat and held the small crucifix that was hung around her neck. Elizabeth reached for her fork, before Angelica said "um... _lo siento_ , but um... would you mind if we said grace first?"

Elizabeth looked at the medallion on Angelica's neck, before smiling as she lay her fork down and said "oh, of course. I wouldn't mind at all."

"In my culture, it's often the host who leads." Angelica said before clasping her hands together. Elizabeth nodded, before saying "alright then. I may be a bit rusty. I haven't done this since um... since my father... oh well. Anyway."

Elizabeth put her hands together as she saw Angelica close her eyes, before clearing her throat and beginning her prayer.

"Um... dear God. I would like to extend thanks to you for... for my family, for this food, and... and to my new friend, Miss Teach. Who came to my aid in my hour of need. May you bless my friends, present and absent. Um... amen."

"Amen." Angelica said softly, before getting her utensils and beginning her meal. As they ate, Elizabeth said "so, where have your travels taken you?"

"Across the Caribbean. Particularly, Sola Fide. Not a nice place in the long-run, however. Ha ha."

"Well, it's never that good, being marooned. Just look at me here. The men of the house are gone again. I might as well get used to it by now."

"Ah, yes. Men. I would not recommend getting me started on them, _señora Turner._ " Angelica snarked. "Nothing but trouble. Bastards."

"I know. And how long have you been interested in birds, then?"

"Always sort of a hobby, really. I was raised in a Spanish convent. But that didn't not end well for me. Men problems, you know. After leaving Spain, I went searching for my father."

"Oh really." Elizabeth said, before saying "you should be glad my husband is away. He risked a lot to see his father again."

"I know how it feels. When my father died, I had no one. So I just started over."

"We all deserve second chances." Elizabeth said, grinning warmly as they continued eating.

* * *

When they had finished, Elizabeth looked through Angelica's book of birds. She said "the bird is quite an extraordinary creature, isn't it? You know, when you get to the whole anatomy thing."

"I agree." Angelica said as she cast her eyes to the sleek black and gold tunic that hung on the wall, next to a finely stitched Malaysian hat.

"Though I've developed, well, what you call, _una obsesión_ , with birds. Their beauty and their mystery is quite enchanting. And the swan is a personal favorite of mine."

Angelica looked at some of the drawings on the wall, many of which resembled mythical beasts of the sea. Her eyes were then cast to the large black box on the cabinet, as she heard a faint **_ba-bump! ba-bump!_** inside of it.

"But the greatest prize, in my opinion, would be the Sparrow." Angelica then added, before turning to Elizabeth, who chuckled at the words.

"Does something amuse you, ** _your majesty_**?"

"Oh, um... no. It's just... ha ha... it's funny that you mention the sparrow. I've had quite the experience with a man called Sp... **wait** , what did you just call me?"

Angelica grinned as she took a green apple from the fruit bowl, before saying "I simply showed you the etiquette required for Royalty. After all, Captain Swann, you are King Of The Brethren Court, are you not?"

Elizabeth suspiciously said "where did you say you were from again?" as she reached around the table to grab her sword. Angelica said "Spain, but I recently left Sola Fide. I was marooned there by a friend of yours. Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth leaped from the table, aiming the sword to Angelica's neck. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Easy, _señora Turner_. I do not want a mess." Angelica said, brandishing a pistol which she aimed at the opened chest. Elizabeth gasped, faltering slightly as she lowered her sword.

Angelica grinned, taking a bite from the apple as she said "I have many years left, _stolen_ from my own father no less, so a slashed throat would not bother me. Though I'd hate to leave your _niño_ without a _padre_."

"Please. Don't..." Elizabeth said, dropping the blade on the ground as she raised her arms in surrender. "There's a good girl." Angelica said.

Elizabeth got down on the ground with her hands still raised. Angelica closed the chest, saying "I have not come for needless violence, _señora Turner._ I have come for Sparrow, and Sparrow alone. You will lead him straight to me. Now, where is Jack Sparrow."

"Captain." Elizabeth snapped. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Really, _capitán_ , you say? The last time I saw him, he murdered my father and took off in a rowboat. Hardly an intimidating type, is he?"

Angelica crouched down to Elizabeth's level, gently holding her chin up and planting a kiss on her forehead. She then said "perhaps you would like to join me on my next journey. I'm headed to Tortuga. The Black Pearl will be there."

"If you think you're going to take that ship, you'll have another thing coming." Elizabeth said to her, before Angelica answered back "well, maybe you can kill him a second time. Though I'd prefer to have the pleasure myself. Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Miss Teach." Elizabeth said solemnly.

* * *

 **PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN**

THE QUEST FOR ETERNITY


	3. Tortuga Meeting

**_Tortuga_**

"Jack Sparrow? Not seen him." the porter answered, as did the barkeep and the patrons. Henry then went to two women who stood at the bar.

"Sparrow?" the blonde asked, before turning to her redhead companion and saying "we haven't seen him in decades, have you Scarlett?"

"No, Gis, I haven't!" the redhead answered.

"Give 'im a message for us, will y'dear?" Giselle said, as Henry answered "of course, what do you want me to say to him?"

 ** _SLAP! SLAP!_**

* * *

Will waited outside the tavern, before Henry stepped out again, rubbing the reddened sides of his face. He said "did you get word on the Pearl?"

"No, but I did see someone who wanted to send Jack a message." Henry answered, scowling slightly as he felt his cheek. Will said "right. They said Jack knew the person who we're looking for."

"Can't we just tell her we're friends of Jack?" Henry suggested, before Will said "probably not. Apparently, they didn't part on good terms."

"Excuse me... Mr Turner..." a small voice said. Will turned to the young girl who stood behind him, saying "yes, dear, that's me. Something we can help you with?"

"My mistress would like to speak with you both. Follow me." the girl answered, before walking into the street. Will and Henry followed close behind, before she went to a large building on the corner of the village.

"Hold up there! Hey! Come back!" Henry said as he sped after her with Will behind them, following the girl up the stone steps and into the small room. Henry skidded to a halt as he arrived in the room, which was covered in several charts and maps on every wall.

As Will entered, he and Henry noticed the girl pull back the curtain of beads and bones and spoke into a shadowed cave. She said "they're here." as a voice responded "good. Right on time."

The girl stepped back as the curtain drew upwards, and a lean female figure stepped out. The woman wore an intricately-carved mask over her face, and wore long robes over her body that hung to the floor like rat tails.

"Captain Turner." the woman said before lavishly curtsying to Will. "I am truly honored by your presence here. It's not every day that Death itself visits me."

"Right. And you would be who exactly?" Will asked impatiently. The woman chuckled, before saying "I'm the one you're looking for. The one who will put an end to your barnacled nightmares."

"Wait, how did you kn... who are you?"

"I am Perofeta. Soothsayer of the sea. Seer of dreams and nightmares. You have found knowledge of me through your ally, Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, that's just grand." Will said, before saying "if you are a soothsayer, answer me this. How many of you sea witches has Jack been associated with? Or should I say, how many of you **_hasn't_** he been associated with?"

Perofeta removed her mask, her blonde hair falling to her shoulders. Will scoffed, out of all the sea witches he knew of, Perofeta resembled a witch the least. Her face was soft and round, and clearly belonged to a woman that had aged well. She then turned to the girl. "Perla. My throne."

Henry looked at the girl as she brought the large chair made of skulls and bones and brought it behind Perofeta, who lowered herself onto it.

"Who's this then, your hand-maiden?" Henry asked. Perofeta then said "my daughter. Young at form but old at mind. Now, Captain Turner. Your dreams."

* * *

As Will talked to Perofeta, Henry then turned to Perla, and couldn't help but ponder her resemblance to her mother. Or rather, _lack of_ resemblance. Her complexion was darker in tone than her mother's, and her hair was a deep black rather than the bright blonde of Perofeta. Though she looked nothing like Perofeta, Henry still found her quite... familiar.

"Every night, I see him. Jones. I thought it was a dream at first, but then I found these." Will said, before emptying the barnacles onto the table. Perofeta held the trinkets, saying "well, if this evidence is true, then my suspicions were correct."

She then looked to Henry, who was still observing Perla as she scratched a knife against the wall.

"Does my child interest you, Master Turner?" Perofeta asked, before Henry said "I'm sorry, it's just... I couldn't help but notice that she doesn't look much like you."

"Henry!" Will said, before Perofeta said "oh, not to worry, Captain. You see, she takes after her father more than myself."

"I see." Henry said, before Will said "so. Your suspicions?"

"Well..." Perofeta began. "When a ghost leaves physical belongings here, he is here for a purpose besides mere haunting."

"Ghosts? So, Davy Jones _has_ returned?"

"His _spirit_ pursues you. Because he needs something from you." Perofeta said. "He cannot interact with you within the land of the living, but there is a way to find his soul."

"How?"

"You must journey to _Cala de los olvidados_. There, you will find what you seek."

"Where is this island? Do you have a map?" Will asked, before Perofeta said "it is a place of myth. No one has seen the cove and lived to tell the tale."

"Mamá! Mamá!" Perla said as she looked out the window, Perofeta grinning as she said "but, perhaps if you want it the most, you will find it that way."

"Want it the most? What do you... wait." Will said, his eyes widening as he realized what she meant. Henry looked out the window as well, seeing the familiar silhouette of the ship that was headed to port.

"Bloody hell." Henry said as he saw the ship. "It's the Pearl!"


	4. Drawing Of A Stone

"Tortuga ahead!" Gibbs called to the crew as they prepared the ship for port. Gibbs looked up to the mast, where he saw his Captain observing the town silently.

Jack remained stone-faced as he stood strongly over the mast, hanging onto the edge of the crow's nest. The breeze blew majestically behind him, flapping his hair and bandana with the wind, but not strong enough to blow the tricorne hat from atop his head.

"Cap-teen!" Marty called up to him, prompting Jack to look down to the crew. Grabbing the nearest rope, he swung off of the mast, hoisting himself down to the level of his crew.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack called out, as Gibbs answered "aye, Cap'n!"

"We split the crew into two groups. You and I will go with Marty to find my old flame."

"Yes, sir. And the others?"

"To the _Faithful Bride_ with them. We need more crew for what we're doing, Gibbs. Mr Scrum!"

"Aye, sir!" Scrum answered, before Jack said "you'll be recruiting the crew. Take your banjo."

"Right away, sir!"

At the port, the other ships were being tied up or boarded, while their cargo was being unloaded or reloaded. The men all looked up, with expressions of shock and awe crossing their faces as they saw the Black Pearl coming into view.

Jack stood proudly at the front of the Pearl as it floated into port, not faltering in the slightest as the ship shook against the wooden platform. When it docked, he jumped off the front, unceremoniously landing on the platform.

"What now, Cap'n?" Gibbs said as the crew followed him off of the ship. Jack clumsily stood up, placing his head back on his head, before saying to Gibbs "we head to the house of Perofeta. Mr Gibbs. Marty. come on."

* * *

Jack entered the room, seeing Perofeta as she said "Jack Sparrow. What a long time it's been?"

"Perofeta. Indeed it has, you salty wen... oh." Jack said, before seeing who was sitting with her. Perofeta said "I believe you know each other."

"Hello, Jack." Henry said awkwardly, before Jack said "what's Elizabeth done now?"

"We're not here for your help Jack. We're here for hers." Will reassured him, before Perofeta said "well, perhaps you do need his help. After all, you're headed to the same place."

"What? Where are they going?" Jack asked, before Henry said _"Cala de los olvidados._ _"_

"Why are you going there?"

"We're finding Davy Jones. Why are _you_ going there?" Will asked. Jack faltered slightly at the mention of the _Dutchman_ captain, before Perofeta said "he seeks the last treasure of the sea."

"Because of course he does." Will snarked, as Jack said "come on, Perofeta. Let's have what you promised."

Perofeta grabbed the small scroll from the table, throwing it to Jack. As he opened it, Henry looked at the paper. Will looked to him for answers, as Henry said "it's a stone."

"Actually, it is in fact, a _drawing_ of a stone." Jack said as he showed them the picture. "To be precise." Perofeta added. "It is a drawing of the Stone of Thanatos, Spirit of Spirits. With it's power, one may hold life and death within the palm of their hand."

Will scoffed, before saying to Jack "and I suppose you're still on your mission to become **_The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow?_** Hm. Am I correct?"

Jack turned to Gibbs and Marty, who both shrugged silently, before turning back to the Turners and saying "well, after many inconveniences in my quest for greatness, circumstances have arisen in which I seek this as my final opportunity to do so."

"Meaning, yes." Gibbs said. Jack scoffed at Gibbs, before Henry said "well, if the stone is located in the cove, you can take us there, Jack."

"I thought I'd never set foot on the Pearl again, but I'll humble myself if it means these nightmares go away." Will said. "What do you say, Captain?"

"Hm. Not too sure." Jack said. "Usually when we work together..."

"It's not working together. You're dropping us off." Will said, before turning to Perofeta and saying "could this stone have something to do with my problem?"

"I doubt the Stone of Thanatos will solve the issues of your nightmares, but perhaps your joint enterprise may help you save your wife."

"My wi... Elizabeth?! What's happened?" Will said as he bolted upwards. Perofeta said "my visions are vague. In the Faithful Bride. She is there, along with the crew of the _Pearl,_ bound in chains."

"Captain! Captain! Captain Sparrow!" a voice called. Jack and Will went to the window, seeing Murtogg and Mullroy waving frantically to them from outside the tavern.

Murtogg saw Will, before yelling to him "it's Miss Swann! She's in danger! The crew as well!"

"Elizabeth! Henry, come on!" Will said as they ran out of the room. Jack, Gibbs and Marty followed, while Perla went after. Jack turned to the girl, saying "your face is familiar... have I threatened you before?"

"I'm a hand-maiden! Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Mr Sparrow!" Perla answered enthusiastically as they ran down to the tavern.


	5. Confrontation Conversation

"Captain, we've got trouble!" Murtogg said as they stood at the edge of the doorway into the tavern. Jack peeked through the window, before quickly ducking down.

"What do you see?" Will asked. "Is Elizabeth there?"

"Aye. She's tied up. The crew as well." Mullroy explained. "They're here for you, Cap'n Sparrow."

"Right." Jack said. "William, don't do anything stupid and wait for the opportune moment."

"Alright. What's it going to be, Jack?" Will said to no answer, before turning to see no one there. "Jack? Jack! Henry, where is he?"

"Inside the tavern." Henry said as he saw Jack stroll into the tavern with Gibbs and Marty behind him. Murtogg and Mullroy waited behind, grabbing their rifles and filling them with powder.

Will and Henry looked to the window, where they saw Jack walk up to their captured crew. They all sat tied up, with the hostiles holding knives to their throats. Suddenly, two of the hostiles saw him.

"Cap'n Jack? Is that really you?" the taller one said. His shorter companion answered "Captain Jack! We knew you'd find us!"

"Pintel? Ragetti? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, as Ragetti said "we signed up with the new captain to take an old enemy of hers. Are you that enemy?"

"Aye. Apparently so."

"Oh, are y'still recruiting?" Pintel asked, before Scrum said "aye. I be signing up people right now."

"Grand. We'll join you then, if you'll have us, Cap'n." Ragetti said, before two of the thugs grabbed them both and tied them up with the others. Scrum grinned awkwardly, before saying "welcome aboard, mates!"

"Now." Jack said. "Who's in charge here?"

"Jack..." Elizabeth said in relief as the bag was removed from her head. "Thank God!"

"Jack Sparrow!" Angelica said as she stepped out, brandishing a sword that she held to Elizabeth's throat. Jack's eyes widened as he saw Angelica, while the door burst open and Will and Henry barged in.

"UGH! I said nothing stupid!" Jack whined as they entered, with Perla close behind them. Will said to Angelica "release her."

"Why would I do that?" Angelica said, stroking Elizabeth's thigh softly with her finger. "We were just getting acquainted."

"Jack, who is this?" Henry asked.

"Angelica. Saved her life once. Never even thanked me."

" _Mentiroso! Asesino!_ You slayed my father and left me to starve. I will have your head for it!" Angelica snapped. Jack said "well, I just did what any thoughtful yet practical person would have done in the situation, isn't that right, William?"

"Jack, I'm not getting involved with this. I just want Elizabeth freed." Will said. As they all spoke, Henry noticed the barrel of Murtogg's rifle poking through the hole in the window. He pushed Perla back gently and said "cover your ears."

"You heard Captain Turner, dear Jack. They want no more involvement from you." Angelica said. "All you've done since the day they met you is poison their lives with your foolish greed and ambition. Just like everyone else you know."

"Aye. That'd be true indeed. I do have a habit of giving friends eternal life. NOW!" Jack answered as he, Gibbs and Marty dropped to the floor. _**BANG!**_ went the shot of Murtogg's rifle as it tore it's way through Angelica's chest, knocking her onto her back.

Jack's crew forced themselves off of their attackers as they took their weapons. Perla shrieked as she leaped over Jack and tackled one of the hostiles. She ripped the gun from his arms and fired upwards, her small body being thrown back by the impact as a large hole was blown through the ceiling and hit a barrel of gunpowder on the top floor.

"Everyone get to the Pearl!" Will said as he ran to untie Elizabeth, though the looters stood in his way with their remaining weapons brandished. "Bugger." he said, before Henry shouted "father, get down!"

Will ducked as Henry rammed the hostiles with a large wooden beam, flattening them against the wall. Perla said to them "this way, quick!"

As the battle raged onward, the three ran up the stairs with the looters close behind them. Angelica woke up in time to see this, saying to her men "shoot the ceiling!"

After Will and Henry crossed to the next room, Perla fell back as the shots tore through the floor, causing it to completely collapse. Perla looked behind herself to see the looters behind her. She then looked to the weakly supported beams that were tied by rope into a trail from one end of the hole to the other.

Perla ran to the edge, picking up momentum as she increased speed. Everyone gasped as she jumped carefully from the first to the second to the third, and finally to the other end.

When she landed, she noticed Henry staring in shock, grinning at him as she said "what's so unusual?"

"Nothing, it's just... oh no." Henry said as he looked to Angelica's crew, who were already jumping after them. Perla grinned, before taking her dagger and running to the rope on the edge.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" the crew said as she cut the rope, causing the beacons to collapse with the men screaming onto the ground. Angelica cursed as she saw this, running back to where her captives were.

"Father." Henry said to Will as Perla ran past them. "Does she remind you of anyone in particular?"

Angelica struggled to her feet as she ran back to Elizabeth, who grinned as she looked behind her captor. Angelica's eyes widened as she drew her sword and spun around, deflecting Jack's sword. **_TWANG!_**

He swung again, though she swiped back with a **_TING!_**

"Bugger!" Jack said as they continued fighting. **_CHING! SKINT! SHING!_** went their blades as they clashed together. Jack tried at each opportunity to strike, though Angelica parried the blow effortlessly.

"RRAAGGHH!" Angelica yelled as she swung her blade, knocking Jack's sword from his hand with an audible **_SHWING!_** and kicking him back as he said "oof!"

Jack looked to the ground where his sword went, before turning to Angelica and saying "oh... right then."

"This moment could not have come soon enough, Jack." Angelica said as she poised her sword back. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice yelled "AAAHHH!"

Angelica turned to the direction of the sound, coming face to face with a steel pipe. **_TWUNK!_** went the metal as it hit her on the forehead, Angelica rolling her eyes back as she collapsed at Jack's feet.

Jack looked at her body, before hearing the sound of spinning metal. He reached out to grab the second pipe that had been aimed for his face, looking to his attacker.

"You again." he said as he saw Perla standing in the doorway. As Perla cut the bonds holding Elizabeth, Will looked at Angelica where she lay unconscious, drawing a sword and stabbing her through the floor.

Jack said "you know, that's not gonna have much of an effect, Mister Turner."

Will looked up to see Angelica's crew running down the hill after them, helping Elizabeth up as Jack said **"ALL HANDS TO THE _PEARL_!"**

The group all ran to the ship as fast as they could, with Angelica's men following close behind them. Gibbs shouted "CAST OFF THOSE LINES!" as the crew members on board immediately opened the sails while they got on board.

Jack yelled loudly as Angelica's crew drew their swords while Gibbs got on and helped the Turners onto the boat. Perla ran past him and leaped off of the port, latching onto the end of the ship. She called to Jack "hurry! Hurry!" as she held out her hand.

Jack jumped out to grab her hand as she hoisted him up against the ship, which floated out of the reach of Angelica's mercenaries. The mercs halted at the edge of the port, cursing loudly as Perla and Jack climbed up onto the ship, before Jack turned back to them with a smug grin on his face.

"Fare thee well, filthy looters. This is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!" the Captain said as he climbed onto the boat.

Angelica pushed past her mercenaries, saying "this is not over, Jack." as she saw the Pearl drift further and further away. She then turned to her first mate, saying "bring me the soothsayer."


	6. Interrogative Workings

Angelica sat waiting as her thugs dragged Perofeta into the room. She coughed as the first mate hammered his fist into her stomach, choking up blood as she hit the ground.

"Marinero! Relajate!" Angelica snapped, prompting the first mate to desist. Perofeta ground loudly as she said "Sparrow's friends always tend to make a mess, don't they?"

"A well justified one as well." Angelica said as she knelt down to Perofeta's level. She said "but you can help us make less of one. By telling me where Sparrow is going."

"Sparrow seeks the ultimate treasure." Perofeta answered weakly. "Though I foresee that he may find one much greater along the way. I see the souls within the cave... a burning ship... Queen Anne's Revenge... her Captain awaits..."

"Enough riddles!" the first mate snapped as he swatted her over the head. She gasped as she hit the ground hard, as Angelica said "please. Do not make this harder for yourself. What has Sparrow ever done for you that is deserving of your help?"

Angelica looked Perofeta right in the eye, seeing the fear that stemmed from a mother's love. She grinned, saying "well, what a fortuitous turn of events. I have a new bargaining tool."

She gripped Perofeta by the hair, saying "you are not the only soothsayer of the sea. If I kill you, I will find another. And when I find the _Pearl_ , I will tear your child from the deck... and I will kill her... slowly... painfully. I will cleave her flesh from her bones and throw her carcass to the sharks!"

"Enough! I will tell you." Perofeta gasped desperately. Angelica grinned, saying "there's a good girl. Now, where are they going?"

"To find the Stone Of Thanatos. You will not catch him." Perofeta said sternly. Angelica scoffed as she drew her blade, saying "that's not the answer that I was looking for."

* * *

On the _Pearl_ , Elizabeth sat with Perla on the deck, when she saw Perla's eyes widen as she jolted upwards.

"NO! MAMA!" Perla shrieked as she collapsed onto the ground into a fit of tears. Elizabeth said "dear. Darling, what's her name?"

"It's Perla!" Henry said as he tried to control the girl. "Perla? What's wrong?"

"My mother... she... she is dead..." Perla cried as she lay on the ground. Jack sighed as he heard this, before Will said "Jack... can nothing be done? Surely, you can't let her mother die in vain."

"Why would that matter to me?" Jack said.

"Isn't she... your... isn't... oh, never mind." Will said. "Angelica won't rest until you're dead, Jack. How do we stop her?"

"You can't." Jack said. "She has eternal life. Immortal. Blades and shots have no effect. Our best chance is to get away from her. Now if you don't mind, I'd still like to have one last crack at immortality."

"Wait! That's it!" Henry said as Elizabeth comforted Perla. Jack turned, saying "what's it?"

"Perofeta said the Stone can give it's user command over life and death."

"Aye, and that's how I become immortal. Savvy?" Jack said sarcastically. Henry then said "no, you're missing the point, Jack. Perhaps this Stone can reverse Angelica's eternal life. Make her mortal again."

"And then we can stop her." Will added proudly. Jack scoffed, saying "well, when you say it like that, it sounds easier than it actually is."

"Jack." Elizabeth said as she walked over with Perla. "You got us into this mess, and you're helping us get out."

"Please..." Perla said. "For my mother..."

Jack thought for a moment, before saying "Mr Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n?" Gibbs said as he, Marty and Scrum fell in to listen. Jack pulled out the compass on his belt and opened it. He watched as the arrow spun in all directions. For a moment, it pointed to his rum cellar, then next, it pointed to his right, and finally, it pointed to the horizon ahead.

"Set a course for directly ahead." Jack said. Gibbs turned to the crew, saying "you heard the man! Let's get moving, boys!"

"Time I wrapped up this loose end once and for all." Jack grinned as he held the compass open. Elizabeth then said "so we're going to defeat her?"

"We're going to get the Stone _to_ defeat Miss Teach. It's a splendid idea, I know. I'm quite glad I thought of it." Jack scoffed.

"Haul the halyard! Man the yards, y'filthy toads!" Jack barked as the crew bustled and worked at a faster pace than before. Perla shoved past Jack and took the wheel. She said "all hands, open up the sails! Let's get ready to move!"

Henry grinned as he stood behind Jack, saying "I think she's getting the hang of this."

"Trim the sails! We follow the compass to the Stone!" Will ordered as he stood at the wheel with Jack and Perla. Jack turned to Will and said "it's good to have the old gang back together again, don't you think, William?"

Will thought for a moment, before saying "aye, it is, Jack."

Elizabeth grinned at this image before running to the front of the ship, viewing the setting sun as the _Pearl_ set off on it's latest adventure.


	7. Refreshment Of The Mind

Jack sat in the Captain's quarters, placing his compass on the table. Will walked in, saying "is the compass still on point?"

"Aye. She be indeed." Jack said. "Could use a drink, though."

Suddenly, Jack gasped as the needle spun frantically. Will said "for goodness' sake, Jack!"

Elizabeth and Perla entered as the compass continued spinning, before freezing on the spot. It's needle pointed off the course they were going before, instead pointing at a slanted angle.

Jack followed the sight of the needle, seeing the cupboard on the side of the wall. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it, suddenly...

 ** _"HSSSSSS-PAAAAHHHHH!"_** the creature hissed at Jack from behind the door. Jack screamed, before saying "aarrgghh! Monkey!"

Jack (the monkey) then took one of the bottles of rum that stood in the cupboard, passing it out to the Captain. Jack (Sparrow) took the bottle, before the compass turned back to it's original spot.

He turned back to the scowling faces of Will and Elizabeth, grinning as he popped the cork off of the bottle and said "pirate's life for me, eh?"

Will groaned as he left the cabin, though Elizabeth stayed and sat at the table with Jack. When Jack had finished drinking, he turned to Perla and said "oi, tiny!"

Perla turned to face him, before Jack threw the bottle to her. She caught it effortlessly, as Jack said "just to return the favor from Tortuga."

Perla looked at the bottle and held it to her lips. When she tasted nothing, she held it upside down, noticing a single drop. Elizabeth observed as Perla groaned, saying "why is the rum always gone?" as she left the cabin.

Elizabeth smiled as Perla left, before saying to Jack "she's spoken to me, Jack. Quite a pleasant girl."

"Maybe you can adopt her then. She got so attached to Perofeta, she might need a new family." Jack said without care as he kept looking at the compass, making sure it was positioned correctly.

"What?" Elizabeth said. "No. Jack, I don't want to take her from _you_."

"Well, it's her or your two friends from Port Royal. They count as one choice, so take your pick."

"Jack, haven't you put the pieces together yet?"

"What jigsaw?" Jack responded, before Elizabeth "no... the girl. Perla."

"Perofeta's lass? What about her?" Jack said. Elizabeth could tell by the tone in his voice that he was beginning to figure out what she meant, though there remained a reluctance to his actions.

"Jack, you saw how Perla escaped Angelica's men back on Tortuga. Only one person I know of can escape that bizarrely, and that's you."

"Thank you for the compliment, love." Jack said, before Elizabeth continued with "and she looks nothing like her mother, who if I may add, you slept with just under a year before her birth."

"Why's that important to me, then?" Jack then said as he looked out the window. Elizabeth sighed for a moment, before looking to Jack and giving the best answer she could think of.

"She's your daughter, Jack."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ floated through the waters. The navigator, a thin man of Middle Eastern descent, measured the stars through his telescope, before turning to the large, hulking Quartermaster of African descent.

"Adusa! Where be Peters?" the navigator asked, before Adusa said "she's on the wheel. This better be good, Hamza."

"Aye, it is. Peters!" Hamza called to the red-haired woman on the wheel. She leaped down, saying "this better be good, Hamza."

"We're on the right course to the island. But there's something more. The Black Pearl is coming close to our trajectory."

Peters thought for a moment, before saying "aye, that be grand indeed. Alert the crew and prepare for battle."

"As you wish, ma'am." Hamza said as he bowed theatrically, before Peters went to the captain's cabin and said "Quartermaster! Signal the Pearl!"

"Aye!" Adusa said as he grabbed the cannon from the cellar.

* * *

Jack groaned, before bluntly saying "not a chance... she can't be..." as he got up. When he went to get his rum, Elizabeth said "you were with Perofeta once, Jack."

"Not just her." Jack said back as he opened the cork, before Elizabeth said "then why does she look just like you? And act just like you?"

"Lucky coincidence. Besides, just look at her!" Jack said as he continued looking through the window. "She's feeding the monkey. She's doing something that doesn't involve shooting the little bugger. She can't be mine."

"That's how reproduction works, Jack. There's variation. You really think it's only a coincidence that she bear so much resemblance to the "one and only" Captain Sparrow?"

Jack thought for a moment, before saying "yes."

"Jack."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm Not hearing anything more about it!" Jack said as he took the compass and went to the door.

"Jack..." Elizabeth said, though he didn't answer as he slammed the door behind him. Suddenly, Elizabeth heard Will shout **_"ALL HANDS ON DECK! BATTLE STATIONS!"_**

She ran out of the cabin, seeing Jack and Perla rush to the wheel. She turned to Henry, saying "what is it?"

"The _Revenge_."


	8. Battle and Capture

"Ready on the guns!" Will called as the _Revenge_ came into view. Pintel said "perhaps they'd be willing to Parlay, Cap'n?"

Perla then looked to the sailors on the other ship, one of whom readied a wooden crossbow. Her eyes widened as she said "everyone get down!"

 ** _PPPSSSEEEWWW!_** went the sound of the arrow as it shot across the water, swiping over Jack's head as it hit the mast. Elizabeth noticed the small piece of paper attached to the arrow.

She opened it, seeing the hand-written note on it. She said "it's a message! From the Captain!"

"What does it say?" Henry asked, before Elizabeth read it out.

 _To the Captain of the Black Pearl,_

 _Such a darling ship cannot be wasted in unnecessary conflict. Therefore, our Captain does ask that you and your crew relinquish your weaponry and prepare to be boarded._

 _Sincerely, the Captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge_

* * *

The crew lowered their weapons as the _Revenge_ passed by them on the calm ocean. They watched as the rigging came to life, latching itself to the _Pearl_ and joining the ships together.

"Jack..." Elizabeth said. "How's the ship doing that?"

"The Sword of Triton." Jack said, before thinking for a moment. He then added "well, it should be in the ocean, alongside dear Hector."

Gibbs said "Cap'n. They be comin' over!" as they saw the pirates crawling across the ropes onto the _Pearl_. The hostiles surrounded the crew of the Pearl, Perla angrily scowling at them as they hoisted her back with the others.

Adusa stepped on board, looking among the prisoners they had taken. When his eyes came to Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Henry, he pointed to each of them, saying "these four. Bring them forward."

As all four of them were pushed forward, Jack said "what's your business here? Come to take me ship again? I'll defend this ship til she's a burning wreck with me-self alone upon it!"

"Unnecessary, Captain Sparrow." Hamza said as he examined Elizabeth, Henry and Will, saying "yep. This is them. Your presence is requested by our Captain. We just want to talk things out."

"Ah, excellent." Jack said before turning to Elizabeth. "Y'see, nothing like a bit of Captain-to-Captain diplomacy."

Suddenly, a red-headed female figure jumped across the ship. She scoffed, saying "Mr Sparrow. My name is Merideth Peters."

"Oh, goody. Another female on my tail." Jack said sarcastically. "Perhaps we could settle this over a pint, Miss Peters?"

Henry admired the look of the _Revenge_ , before saying "it seems, in the absence of it's prior owner, you've kept your vessel in ship-shape condition, Captain Peters."

"Aye, ship-shape it is. But I be only the First Mate." Peters said. "Adusa! Bring 'em over. Cap'n Barbossa wants to speak with 'em."

"Barbossa? Did you say Barbossa?!" Henry said as the four of them were all dragged across the bridge between the ships. Adusa and Hamza tied the four of them to the mast, as Peters said "the Captain will be here shortly."

Jack turned to Peters and said "look, love. I'm not sure if you heard the news. My good colleague, Hector Barbossa, sacrificed his life in the most... sentimental of methods. I will not be having some miserable wretch sullying his... not-so-good name."

"Cap'n!" Peters called. "They be here!"

Will and Elizabeth looked to each other as the doors flew open and a towering shadow cast over the deck. The shadow took a familiar shape and wore a flat black hat with a feather over the top.

 _ **TCH! TCH! TCH!**_ went the footsteps of the figure as it walked down the stairs, becoming more and more visible as it stepped into the light. To Jack's surprise, the right leg stepped down first, followed by the left.

When the familiar green jacket came into view, Elizabeth noticed something different about the figure's form, before all their eyes widened at the sight of the Captain.

"Jack Sparrow!" Carina said as she pulled a bright green apple from her pocket. "We meet once again!"

As Henry gasped, Carina took a large bite out of the apple, cackling loudly as it's juices leaked from her grinning lips. **_"Ha ha ha haa!"_**


	9. The Accord

Carina sauntered around the deck, brandishing the Sword Of Triton on her side. Jack said to her "where did you get that? Last I saw, it had sunk with your dear, departed father."

"Yes Jack, it had. I searched the best I could for my father, though this relic of his greatness was all they could recover." Carina said. "Hence forth, I captain this ship in honor of my beloved patriarch. Now, onto business."

She pointed the blade to Jack's face, saying "I've heard where you're heading. The Stone."

"Aye. Though you may have altered our course with that less than flattering outfit you wear." Jack said as he looked at the cleavage on Carina's under-shirt. Elizabeth scoffed as he said this, before Carina said "it doesn't matter. We have reason to believe an old first mate on board this ship is after us both."

"Angelica?" Elizabeth said. Carina nodded, before saying "in our travels, my crew and I have found out what we could about said first mate and the treasure. We have devised ourselves a map. Show them, Hamza."

"Aye, Captain." Hamza said as he unfurled the paper on the wall. Peters pointed her sword to the North-East corner of the map, saying "we're here right now."

She continued moving the blade across the board, South West of the center. "With the right calculations, the cove should be around this area. But of course, all we need to know for sure is that compass."

Carina pointed her sword to the compass, saying "and... if we were to kill all of you, we could use the compass to find this stone and kill this, Angelica, all by ourselves."

Jack scoffed, before saying "Carina, darling, we've been both united in grief with the loss of your deceased, and surprisingly admirable, father. Surely, you would not repel our goal to honor his legacy by protecting both our ships together?"

"What is he on about?" Will said in a deadpan tone. Carina scoffed back, before raising her sword above Jack. She grinned as her crew drew their blades as well. Elizabeth said "oh God..."

"Using my father's legacy as an excuse to help you would be unnecessary, Jack." Carina smirked as she raised her sword high in an executioners position. Jack said "oh bugger..."

Will, Henry and Elizabeth closed their eyes as Carina brought the sword down with a mighty swing. **_WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!_**

Elizabeth felt like tearing up as she turned to see Jack's body, only for her eyes to widen in surprise. He was alive, and the ropes binding him to the chair was sliced to ribbons. He looked up to Carina as she grinned, before saying "because we'd be more than willing to help you regardless! Ha ha ha!"

The crew laughed heartily alongside her, Carina drying a tear from her eye as she happily said "what are y'waiting for? Cut them loose, all of them. Ha ha."

Peters, Hamza and Adusa placed their blades to the ropes, slicing them in half and freeing the group of their bondage. As they continued laughing, she said "so, I hope we didn't scare you too much?"

"That was all a joke?!" Henry said, before Peters said "aye. The Captain thought it'd ease your minds a bit of the whole being hunted alive by Miss Teach thing."

"So threatening to kill us was meant to cheer us up?" Will said, as Adusa said "pirate's life, mate. Besides, if that doesn't do the trick, y'have at least twice the crew you had before we got here."

"Exactly!" Jack said happily, before taking his hat back from Hamza and putting it on his head. He extended a hand to Carina as he said "now, if you may, we would love some directions on how to handle the Stone of Thanatos in return for this joint enterprise."

Carina nodded, before saying "we have an accord, Captain Sparrow."

Elizabeth turned to her son, saying "you share your father's great taste in women, Henry."

"Have I mentioned to you that she's Barbossa's daughter?" Henry responded.

As the crew of the Pearl were released, Perla looked menacingly at her former captors, snapping at one aggressively before Jack said "hey! Down, girl! There's a truce, here."

While Elizabeth took Perla to the front of the ship, Jack sat looking at his compass, seeing the needle spinning slower and slower.

"Jack..." Carina grinned playfully as she held the charts. "Which way are you going, Jack?"


	10. The Chain

As the _Pearl_ floated ahead, with the _Revenge_ falling short behind of it, Elizabeth stood at the wheel, looking into the night sky. Will sat at the bottom of the steps, carving against the staircase with his father's knife.

Perla and Henry sat silently on the deck, listening with amusement as Scrum played on his mandola. Gibbs also sat with them, though he rested next to Perla while holding his small rum flask in his hands. Perla then looked up to the wheel, seeing Jack standing behind Elizabeth, looking at his compass.

She continued observing him as he headed down the stairs and into the captain's quarters. Perla opened the door, waiting at the corner as she saw Jack getting a bottle of rum.

He drank clumsily from the bottle, before turning to see Perla sitting in the entrance.

 _Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise_

"Oh, you again..." Jack said. "Perofeta's lass, eh?"

"Yes." Perla answered. She thought for a moment about what she wanted to say.

 _Run in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies_

"Captain Sparrow." Perla said, as Jack answered "what?"

"Did my mama mean anything to you?" she asked, causing Jack to freeze on the spot.

 _And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_  
 _I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_  
 _(Never break the chain)_

 _And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_  
 _I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_  
 _(Never break the chain)_

Once Jack snapped out of his trance, he pulled a straight face as he said "why do you wish to know?"

Perla took a deep breath, before saying "mama said you were my papa."

Jack paused, before he scoffed, before saying "missy, do I look like anyone's papa?"

Perla shrugged, saying "I don't know. Maybe."

"Look, love." Jack said "your mum was mad as a hatter. And that was before she started saying such nonsense."

 _Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night_

Jack took the bottle and the compass as he staggered past Perla and went back to the wheel. Perla sighed as he left, saying to herself "well, it was worth a shot."

 _Run in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies_

Perla walked out of the quarters, returning to her seat next to Henry. He said to her "are you alright, Perla?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Perla lied, before seeing Henry looking across to the _Revenge_.

 _Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light_

He watched Carina as she stood at the wheel of the Revenge, as Perla said "is she Hector Barbossa's daughter?"

"Yes, she is." Henry grinned longingly. Perla then said "how did someone that ugly make someone so beautiful as her then?"

 _And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_  
 _I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_  
 _(Never break the chain)_

 _And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_  
 _I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_  
 _(Never break the chain)_

 _And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_  
 _I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain_  
 _(Never break the chain)_

"LAND HO!" Marty called from the Crow's Nest. Jack said "ah, finally!" as he saw the needle point directly to the island ahead. Carina came to the wheel of the _Revenge_ , calling across to the _Pearl_ , "I think you've found the spot!"

Perla and Henry ran to the front of the ship, as they saw the island. Jack ran to the edge of the boat, pulling out a spyglass.

"Is this it?" Elizabeth said as she and Will looked over from the deck. Jack grinned, saying "Gentlemen. And Turners. I welcome you to _Cala de los olvidados._ "


	11. The Cove - Jones

After the _Pearl_ and _Revenge_ docked, the two crews sauntered through the thick maze of green trees and into the jungle. Jack led the expedition, cleaving through the leaves and vines with his sword while the compass pointed ahead. He held up his hand to halt the group as they arrived at the edge of the jungle, to the unstable terrain of flat rock plates that lay ahead.

"Good God." Henry said as they observed the landscape. Will looked out, saying "they're rock plates. How are they staying up?"

"They're propped by dying or dead trees of some kind." Adusa said, before Jack answered "just as I thought. Not this way."

As he turned around and tried to walk back, Perla held up her hand to halt him, before saying in a deadpan tone "the compass. Hand it over."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack said worriedly. Perla took the compass, walking to the front of the group. She watched the compass needle as it spun, slowing down as it started pointing to Jack. When this happened, Perla quickly tapped the side of it aggressively, and the needle pointed ahead.

"The stone is in the caverns ahead." Perla said. "we need to find a way across these plates."

"Wait, Captain." Peters said. Both Carina and Jack answered "yes?"

"Oh, well... Captains, I believe the scriptures we'd researched said something about following the stream that glows the color of blood."

"That be impossible, then." Scrum said, before Perla said "it'd actually be improbable."

"Maybe we should try going under, then." Elizabeth suggested. "If the plates have held as long as they have, we should be alright, shouldn't we?"

"Mrs, or should I say King, Turner." Carina interrupted. "Out of concern for the crew members involved I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

"Oh God, it really is Hector reincarnated." Jack said as he put his fingers to his eyes. Will looked down to the bottom of the cliff, seeing a small cavern with lights coming from it. He said "what's down there?"

Perla looked, saying "my mama said that's the cove of the forgotten. That's where you'll find your answers, Mr Turner."

Will turned to Elizabeth, saying "you wait here. I'll go down."

"I'm going with you." Henry said as he and his father began climbing down the cliff edge, heading into the shallow pool that lay at the foot of the rock. Jack looked down where they went, saying "good luck, Turners."

As they reached the bottom, Will hopped across the trail of rooted stepping stones leading to the small ravine, with Henry soon following after him. As they reached the grey sand on the other side, Henry nudged Will, saying "father. Over there."

They turned to face the bright blue lights that emerged from the cave ahead. As Will squinted, he saw the lights take vaguely human shapes, seeing the souls passing them without notice. Henry said to Will "this must be the forgotten souls. Jones must be here."

"Aye..." Will said. Henry then looked around at the spirits, before saying "how do we find him then?"

"I have my little ways." Will said, reaching into his pocket. Henry saw the metallic silver crab Will pulled out. A small chain was attached to it, and it had a human-like face etched onto it. Henry stared in awe, saying "is that what I think it is?"

"It is, son. It is." Will answered as he opened the box, holding it out in the depth of the cave.

 _Ting... tong... ting-ting tong... ting-ting tong, ting-ting... ting-tong-tin-ting-tong-ting-ting-ting-tong..._

 ** _"I see you've come to fulfill my demands then, Master Turner."_** a familiar voice said, as Henry came close to fainting. Will saw his son step back, before coming face-to-face with the former _Dutchman_ captain.


	12. Waiting - The Talk

As the daylight faded away, the moon rose fully into the sky. The crew sat in the dark cavern, lighting a fire in the center of it. The majority of them rested on the rocks, while others used their jackets as pillows on the ground.

Elizabeth yawned as she sat on the rock in front of the fire, before Perla sat next to her. She nodded to the girl, saying "y'alright, darling?"

Perla nodded, before Elizabeth yawned louder. She said "you should sleep. You're tired."

"No... I'm... I'm fine." Elizabeth said, before lying back slowly, adding "well, maybe just a little shut-eye would do..."

Perla lay back with Elizabeth, staying awake as the latter closed her eyes and went to sleep. Perla smiled as she left her jacket under Elizabeth's head, before tensing as she heard a **_CLANG! SMASH! CLATTER!_**

She turned with her knife drawn, seeing Jack with his hands raised. He stood in this position for a few moments, before saying "quick question. Um... did Perofeta raise you to be a child or an attack dog?"

"Mama said you had a dog once." Perla said as she put away her knife. "He used to have keys or something."

"That wasn't a dog, lass. That was a stubborn pain in the arse." Jack insisted as he sat at the fire, drinking from the bottle of rum he held. After he finished drinking, he turned to see Elizabeth sleeping next to Perla, saying "speaking of which... is she still out cold?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Good, because last time I saw her, rum and fire in the same place... let's just say it didn't work out for me."

"You'd probably be better without rum. At least a better Captain." Perla said. Jack scoffed, before saying "y'know, child, aboard my beloved _Pearl_ we'd hang you for blasphemy for saying that."

"I don't think someone like you has the religious power to uphold someone for blasphemy, Captain."

"Are you joking?" Jack said. "I once impersonated a member of the Church Of England. And I struck up an interesting friendship with a missionary aboard that ship right there." he added as he pointed to the _Revenge_ , which stood next to the _Pearl_ on the shore.

"You know, Jack." Carina said as she walked over. "My crew are a lot less volatile than Blackbeard or my father's crews, but we don't have a missionary."

"Science girl over here." Jack said to Perla as he motioned to Carina, who said "well, I'll be looking forward to finding out what science powers this Stone we're looking for."

"See, Barbossa Jr, that's your problem." Jack said. "You're always figuring out things. I'm not wanting science from that rock."

"Then what is that you do want?" Carina said, sitting next to Perla on the rock and removing her hat. Jack grinned, before closing his eyes and widening his arms.

"Eternity..." he said euphorically. Perla and Carina both giggled, before Jack said "this is no laughing matter, young ladies. I felt I've always had a higher calling. Yet, it seems, whenever eternal life is within my grasp, it appears I'm always having to give it up for some reason, usually stupid selflessness. But with this Stone, I'll finally become who I was truly destined to be... **_The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow_**."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs stood on the side of the _Pearl_ , guarding both ships on his own. He sauntered around the deck, holding his satchel of rum as he hummed to himself.

 _Fifteen men on the dead man's chest_

 _Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_  
 _Drink and the devil had done for the rest_  
 _Yo-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_

Angelica heard him singing this loudly. Her first mate said "he's the only one that's guarding the ships. Do we take them both now?"

"No." Angelica snapped, halting her armed crew in their tracks. "We wait for when they return with the Stone. Then when night falls, we strike. Tomorrow's moon will be our opportune moment."


	13. Jones' Advice

**_"And so y'see, Masta Turner, when you cut through the damned vessel within that chest, y'brought me to the path of freedom."_** Jones said as his spirit walked beside Will in the cave. **_"Course, I've spent the past decade o'so travellin' endlessly down that path."_**

"You've tried to reach the afterlife?" Will said, before Jones corrected him. **_"No lad. What comes after. Calypso knew you would give your soul to free your father's. That's why she created that Stone."_**

"Thanatos' Stone? Is that why the Trident did not destroy it?"

 ** _"Aye. Poseidon's Trident only broke the curses it was used to cast. Calypso's own dark magic created this island. My foolishness drove her to it."_**

Will sat down to listen, as Jones said **_"when I returned from my first ten years, she wasn't there. I abandoned the duties she gave me, and so Calypso built this spot of land. To give another way for those who's lives had been lost at sea."_**

"But the Locker? What of those souls?" Will asked.

 ** _"Hundreds of years worth of floating throughout the dark abyss brought them there. Not everyone was lucky enough to find this place. Especially after I had the Brethren imprison her."_**

"She could not bring them here, then. Could she?"

 ** _"Nay. She could not. That is why, after my demise in the land of the living, I was brought to this island. Along with other souls who have crossed Calypso in the past, she created that Stone to block our escape. I am cursed to walk between these two worlds, Master William."_**

"And why did you search for me?" Will asked.

 ** _"Jack Sparrow searched for this Stone."_** Jones' said. **_"If you were to follow him, you could tell him to destroy it. It is the only way to free these souls. And end your foe's eternity."_**

"Angelica?" Will said. "So, destroying the Stone would... reverse the Fountain's effects, yes?"

"Aye." Jones answered. **_"I'd travel down that way if I were you."_** he added as he pointed his tentacles to the left. He turned away and headed back to the other spirits, his figure slowly fading away.

"Wait. One more thing." Will said, before Jones turned to face him. Will held out the small silver music box, saying "I think you should have this."

Jones' eyes winded noticeably. The claw reached out to take the box from Will's hand. As it came closer, Will noticed the sharp edges of the claw blunt and shrink as fingers emerged from the same point. The now human hands took the box, though the item did not fall through their ghostly form.

Will looked to see the bearded man standing before him, with a look on his face as if a millennium's torment had been relieved from his back. Henry entered to see the blue lights illuminating the cave. Jones nodded to Will in gratitude, before fading away with the box in his hands.

Henry ran to his father's side as the spirits vanished and the blue light left the cave. Henry said "what happened?"

Will looked to the holes in the rock of the wall, seeing the bright daylight of late sunrise penetrating it. He and Henry headed into the cave through the direction he had been given, coming across a long stream.

Henry said "is this the path? What about the whole _glowing the color of blood_ thing?"

Suddenly, the sunlight reached into the cave, reflecting off of the bright red rubies on the roof of the rock. The light refracted from the gems, enlightening the river in a deep crimson. Will's eyes widened in euphoria, as he said "this is it... THIS IS THE PATHWAY! Henry, come on! Back to the others, right now!"


	14. The Stone Is Found

"Will?" Elizabeth said as the group woke up, seeing Will running up the hill to them. He panted heavily, getting everyone's attention as he said "t.. th-this way! COME ON!"

Jack jolted awake, as Perla dragged him up and they followed after them. "Hurry!" she said. "They're going!"

Will led the group into the canyon, past the glowing red river, as Jack said "William, who did you kill to do this?!"

"Shut up Jack and hurry up!" Will said as they quickly followed after the trail. Jack ran over to Elizabeth, saying "this is what 20 years at sea does to a normal lad. Trust me."

Elizabeth shrugged this off, as she said "Will, wait!"

"There's no time! Come on!" Will said as he sprinted ahead, trying to reach the light at the end of the tunnel. "Your parents are quite interesting, I'll give you that!" Carina said to Henry as they followed the others.

* * *

The sun rose higher and the red light faded from the river as they reached the end. Will stopped in his tracks as everyone caught up. Jack pushed ahead of Will, softly saying "we're here."

Before them stood a large stone temple, carved into the vast mountainside. The group stayed close together as they followed Jack and Will up the small flight of stairs leading to the altar.

"There's something written here." Will said. Carina ran up, saying "it's in Greek."

The inscription on the altar read **_Πέτρα του θανάτου_** , which Carina read out loud as _"Pétra tou thanátou."_

"What?" Jack and Will said, before Carina said _"Stone of Thanatos."_

 ** _CRACK!_** went the Earth beneath them as the rest of the crew panicked in their circle, Elizabeth holding Perla and Henry close as the temple began rumbling. The altar rose from it's spot, revealing a large stone pillar in the center of a small reservoir.

Jack, Carina and Will stood back in shock as a bright purple rock shone in the center of the pillar. "There it is!" Perla called. "The Stone!"

Jack slowly reached forward, plucking the stone from the pillar like an apple from a branch. Everyone tensed back with their eyes closed, expecting something to happen, only for Jack to scoff as he said "always so dramatic."

"Is that it?" Will said as Jack passed Carina the Stone. She held it in her hand, pulling out the scroll in her jacket. She examined it's resemblance, saying "yes, this is it. Ha ha! We've got it!"

Jack snatched the Stone from her hand as he quickly paraded down the stairs to the others, gleefully gloating at their find. As he and the others celebrated, Peters ran up the stairs, passing a flask to Carina. Carina dipped the flask in the reservoir surrounding the pillar, before putting it in her jacket.

* * *

That night, the crews of the _Pearl_ and the _Revenge_ celebrated around their campfire. Scrum played his mandola as Marty tapped two spoons against a pair of rocks. Perla sat with Murtogg and Mullroy, the latter telling a story of their past adventures.

"And then we were hung upside down. I suggested we each tell the other where our treasure was, though I didn't have any. HA HA HA!" Mullroy laughed.

As the others danced, Jack sat with Henry and Carina, observing the stone from inside their tent. Carina admired it, saying "such a fascinating specimen. This uniquely-designed segmented aesthetic of the glowing lines are truly a mar..."

"Yes, yes. Bloody beautiful. Now, skip to the good bit." Jack said. "You know, the part where I get eternal life from it."

"Jack. The Stone of Thanatos has little to no evident methods of it's power. This could take years of research."

"I don't know if you noticed, love, but we may not have years, may we?" Jack said. "As you can tell, a woman I once had stirrings for long before even meeting the Turner family is coming to ax me off, and just happens to have the eternal life that I gave her. Savvy?"

"We have to destroy it." Will said as he and Elizabeth entered the tent. Jack scoffed, grabbing the Stone from Carina as he said "not a chance. You're not screwing me out of this again, dear William!"

"Jack, be rational." Elizabeth said, before Will added "destroying the Stone is the only way to reverse the Fountain's effects on Angelica! I'll do it now."

"Ah ah ah!" Jack said as he held the Stone back. "Now who's being unrational, Mrs Turner?"

"It's _irrational_ , Jack." Carina said, before Jack answered "I agree, he's just being stupid."

"You've put my family in danger for the last time, Jack." Will said as he put down his sword. "Could you live forever with yourself, knowing that this silly quest got the rest of us killed?"

Jack thought for a moment, before saying "uh... yeah, I think so."

Will groaned as he and Elizabeth left the tent, Carina and Henry following them as Jack sat looking at the Stone.

* * *

Later that night, they all ate dinner around the campfire. Jack stood holding the Stone to make sure none of them tried to destroy it.

Scrum then broke the silence, saying "so what are we supposed to do now, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, before he responded "well, we've got the Stone, right. And Angelica's probably on her way 'ere right now, yeah? So, do we leave? Or fight, or what? You lot have been very vague about what the plan is."

"With the right amount of configuration, we'll figure how to work the Stone. I'll become immortal and we can find out how to kill Angelica _without_ destroying it." Jack said while glancing toward Will and Elizabeth.

"Captain." Peters said to Carina. "Perhaps now is the time to bring the water into the conversation..."

"The what?" Henry said. Carina reached into her jacket and pulled out her flask, saying "I collected this from the reservoir in the temple. It's healing water."

As the others looked at it, they were shocked by the sight of Jack's hand swiping it from Carina's. "I'll take that." he said as he stuffed it into his jacket. Carina scowled at him, before he added "just in case I have to throw away immortality for the umpteenth time."

Perla scoffed as she put her bowl aside and walked away from the campfire. Will turned to see her leave, saying "where's she going?"

"Probably heading back to the ships." Elizabeth said. Henry yawned as he lay against his parents, before Scrum said "maybe the lad's onto summit. We all ought t'get a little shut eye."

* * *

The crew all slept in the canyon, wearing sleeping bags or blankets around them as they lay their heads on rocks. Jack removed his hat and jacket, wearing it over him like a blanket as he placed his hat on the rock next to him.

"I must say, Jack." Will said, having chosen the sleeping bag behind Jack. "She is something special."

"I know she is." Jack scoffed. "You brought me back to life just to commandeer her."

"Not _The Pearl_ , Jack." Will groaned. "Perla. Your daughter."

"Oh, her? There's not a chance she's mine, y'know." Jack said. Will scoffed, saying "what are you so afraid of?"

"What I'm most scared of is probably having to give up the treasure again for a certain eunuch." Jack scoffed. Will laughed, before saying "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Jack sat silently, before Will said "though I never did get to thank you, Jack. In hindsight, without you, I would never have had the greatest treasure of all."

"A Barnacle-face?" Jack said, remembering what Henry had told him. Will laughed, before looking to Henry and Elizabeth, who slept close together. He grinned, before saying "no, but you'll figure out one day. Probably sooner rather than later."

As Will closed his eyes and went to sleep, Jack stayed awake and pulled out his compass. He saw it point to the Stone, before the needle spun more rapidly. It stopped, pointing in the Turners' direction. He sighed as he put it back down and went to sleep.


	15. Captured - Gibbs

Perla walked to the edge of the island, seeing the _Pearl_ and the _Revenge_ docked next to each other on the beach. She groaned as she sauntered down to the ships, kicking the stones at her feet.

* * *

Gibbs rested in a hammock in the Captain's quarters, dozing quietly with his satchel of rum in his hands. He yawned as he woke up slowly, seeing a bright orange light overtake the room as the door creaked open.

He couldn't see well at the time, but he saw that the light was coming from a torch on top of the door, and a thin female figure was standing in the doorway.

"Perla? Hello, lass." he said, before yawning. He then added "I'm sorry about Jack. He has a hard time becomin' attached to people, is all. Now, he's been chasin' this silly dream for long before even I met 'im, and it's never been easy tryin' to talk 'im out of it."

The figure reached into her jacket to get an object, as Gibbs continued talking. "Of course, bein' your father and all, he may seem a lil' odd. But we've all got our quirks. He's a good man at heart, but he just can't show it for the life of 'im. Y'know what I mean, don't you, Perla?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Perla climbed onto the _Pearl_ , seeing a large shadow being cast onto the sand below. She saw a group of armed men heading towards the crew's campsite, before seeing others climbing onto the _Revenge_. She hid below the deck, crawling towards the Captain's Quarters.

* * *

The figure came closer, allowing her face to be made visible by the candlelight. _"Sí."_ she said as she pulled out her dagger. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Angelica!" Gibbs said in shock before she brought down the dagger with a _**SSSHHLUCK!**_ Gibbs gasped as the knife pierced his chest, the red stain spreading from the entry point on his white shirt.

"NO!" Perla shrieked as she shot up, latching onto Angelica's back and choking her. Angelica groaned as she rammed Perla against the wall, causing the rum bottles to shatter violently.

The noises jolted Jack and the Turners awake, Henry seeing Angelica's men heading to them. "We're under attack!" he said, before one of the soldiers hit him over the head with a plank.

"Henry!" Will and Elizabeth said as they were tied up along with Carina. "Let me go!" she said, before shouting "Jack! The Stone!"

Jack jolted up and ran from the campsite, not noticing the Stone fall from his jacket and hit the ground. "Gibbs! Gibbs!" he called as he climbed onto the _Pearl_ , pushing past Angelica and Perla to enter the Quarters.

His eyes widened as he saw Gibbs laying on the hammock, the blood leaking down onto the floor. Gibbs opened his mouth, weakly saying "ca... Cap'n..."

Angelica finally pulled Perla off of her back, throwing her off of the deck. Perla grabbed the sail, causing it to hit Angelica over the head as she was rammed against the other side of the ship.

Perla ran into the Quarters, her eyes widening as she saw Jack inside with Gibbs.

* * *

Angelica's first mate helped her to her feet as she held a cut on her head, which slowly stitched itself back together as she came down to the campsite. Elizabeth said "you!" as she tried to get up, though one of the crew members held her back.

One of the hostiles turned to Angelica, saying "Captain. The Stone." as he passed it to her. She scoffed as she held it, saying "this is what all the fuss is about? Pity. I thought I'd killed that poor first mate for something worth the effort."

Elizabeth sank, saying "Gibbs?" as she lowered her head in grief. Will tried to stand up to her, snarling _"you murdering..."_

One of the pirates struck Will at the back of the head to shut him up, as Angelica said "now, where is the Sword?"

One of the pirates held up the Sword Of Triton, Angelica taking it and hoisting it in the air. Carina said "hey! That sword belongs to my father!"

"Well, what a strange coincidence." Angelica snarked. "It belonged to my father, before yours murdered him with help from that cowardly drunk Jack Sparrow. Now, where is the _Agua de vida_? The temple?"

The captives remained silent, before Angelica said "excellent. Now let's see if this Sword still works."

She raised the Sword in the air, causing the Revenge to rotate on it's spot on the beach. It's cannons now pointed at the Temple, before she said "FIRE!"

"NO!" Carina said as the cannonballs shot out of the ship, tearing into the mountain and blasting apart the Temple. Everyone watched as the rocks tumbled down the mountain, as the healing water leaked from the reservoir and disappeared into the void below.

Proud of her work, Angelica passed the Sword to one of her men, saying "put it in the Captain's Quarters. It shall be a tribute to my fallen father. And find Sparrow."

* * *

On the other side of the island, Perla and Jack pulled Gibbs across the beach on the back of a sea-turtle raft, finally stopping on a set of rocks. Perla groaned as she sat down, seeing the sunrise enlighten the sea in the distance.

"J... Ja... Jack..." Gibbs coughed out, the white cloth on his wound quickly being soaked with the blood. Perla and Jack went to his side, as he said "well... this was... a wee bit unexpected, weren't it?"

"Indeed it was, mate." Jack said. Perla said "no." as she reached into Jack's coat, pulling out the flask of healing water. She popped off the cork, saying "come on, you have to drink it."

Gibbs pushed away the flask, saying "no, lass. That stuff's not my type of drink."

"Gibbs?..." Jack said, before Gibbs said "promise me something, Cap'n. You don't waste your life no more, Jack... there's more than one way to live forever, y'know."

"But I... I..." Jack stuttered as he saw Gibbs' hand lifting up to form a fist. Gibbs grinned through his pain, saying "t... tak... take what you can."

Jack grinned back, saying "give nothing back, mate." as he fist-bumped Gibbs one more time. Gibbs laughed wheezily as he lay down his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Perla watched silently as Jack finished digging the pit, having taken off his jacket to do so. As he and Perla lowered Gibbs' body into the pit, Jack picked up the shovel and began throwing the dirt into the grave, burying the body beneath it.

He removed his hat and placed it over his chest with grief, softly saying "pirate's life, Joshamee Gibbs. Pirate's life."

He popped open Gibbs' flask of rum, drinking some of it as he tensed slightly, saying "ugh. Awful stuff." before pouring the rest of the drink onto the grave. He then knelt down, placing the flask over the pit as he said "rest easy, mate."

Perla watched as Jack grabbed his jacket and headed further away from the grave, sitting on the edge of the beach as the sun shone down on the sand. She looked to Gibbs' grave, before picking up some stones and throwing them into the sea ahead.


	16. Find Your Treasure

It was almost noon when Perla went over to Jack, who was sitting on the beach silently. She said "what do we do?" though he scoffed, saying "nothing at all."

"What do you mean? We have to save the crew!" Perla snapped.

"To what point and purpose? _Hm?_ The Stone is gone, Gibbs is dead, and the crew will be long hung and quartered by the time we get there." Jack snapped. "If I had a bottle of rum, this may be a little less boring."

Perla scoffed, before saying "mama was wrong about you. You're no hero."

"Oh good, you finally figured out not to listen to your madwoman matriarch! Well, it's about time, love!" Jack snapped. "I don't care what she or any of the Turners were puttin' in your head, but I'm nobody's _daddy_ , y'got that?!"

Perla took the flask out of her jacket, placing it on the rock next to Jack, before leaving silently. He didn't face her, though she turned back one more time before running ahead.

* * *

Jack looked at the flask, before a familiar voice spoke. **_"Well, you've really gone and done it this time, Jack."_**

He turned, seeing the one-legged ghost that stood before him. " _Hector?_ Oh, you look awful."

 ** _"I could say the same for you, lad."_** Barbossa said. **_"Walk with me, boy. I need a word."_**

"Oh, alright." Jack said awkwardly as they walked down the beach. Barbossa said _**"I be sorry to see Master Gibbs' unceremonious fate. Deserved better, he did."**_

"Yeah, well. It was all for naught in the end, Hector." Jack said. "The treasure's gone. What else have I to lose?"

 ** _"Is that what you think, lad?"_** Barbossa chuckled. **_"You're still trying to outrun the world."_**

"I've always fought to run away Hector, as is tradition." Jack insisted. Hector then said **_"and yet y'still don't understand. You've found a treasure worth fightin' for, Jack, yet you refuse to truly see it."_**

"The girl? Pah!" Jack said. "As long as she's got a steel pipe handy, I think she can look after herself."

 ** _"Not just the lass, Jack."_** Barbossa said. **_"You've had a more precious treasure than Isla De Muerta and the Fountain Of Youth ever was."_**

"Oh, is that so?" Jack said, before thinking back to an earlier time. To the leaky boat. To the Blacksmith's stall. He laughed, saying "so, that bunch of nutters, then?"

 ** _"Sometimes, the thing you've needed your whole life, is just right there by y'side the whole time, lad."_** Barbossa said, before pressing two fingers to Jack's head.

 _ **Take what you can. Give nothing back.**_

 _"You throw your lot in with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann said, though Will did not step aside, before adding "and a good man!"_

 _ **Take what you can. Give nothing back.**_

 _"To freedom." Elizabeth said as she raised her bottle, as Jack nodded, saying "to the Black Pearl."_

 _ **Take what you can. Give nothing back.**_

 _"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said, before Will answered "it's right here. Between you and Jack."_

 _"As is mine." Elizabeth said as she stood forward, joining Will in their barrier._

 _ **Take what you can. Give nothing back.**_

Jack gasped as Hector's vision had finished, before kneeling on the ground and staring at the sun. He felt a single tear go down his face, before turning to Hector. **_"Go on, boy."_** he said proudly. _**"Go find your treasure."**_

Jack nodded, before Barbossa faded away into the mist. He grabbed his hat, sword and jacket, placing the flask in his pocket as he headed to the ships.

* * *

Meanwhile, Perla opened the door to the brig, peeking out either side to check for guards. When the coast was clear, she motioned to the prisoners, saying _"alright. Come on."_

Elizabeth, Will and the _Pearl's_ crew followed her out, as Will said "Henry and Carina are trapped on the Revenge. We need to take back the ships and get them out..."

"Well, well, well..." Angelica said as she and her soldiers walked down the steps from the wheel. She turned to Perla, saying "look who's hellspawn came back."

Elizabeth pulled Perla behind her, before Ragetti passed her a sword. She said to Angelica "if you touch a hair on her head, you're dealing with me."

"I can deal with that." Angelica said as her first mate passed her her sword. She pulled the Stone from her jacket, saying "I wouldn't want this falling out."

Perla looked up, seeing a rope attached to the sail, before saying "neither would I!"

She leaped up to grab the rope, swinging into Angelica and kicking her into the stairs. Angelica lost her grip on the Stone, allowing Perla to grab it in mid-air before climbing up the rope.

"Shoot her!" Angelica ordered her men as she climbed up the stairs. Elizabeth said "Will! Take back the ship and keep them from Perla. I'll deal with Angelica."

Perla reached the top of the sail, standing on the main railing as she hung tight to the mast. **_BANG! BANG!_** went two shots near to her, Perla looking down to see Angelica with a pistol in her hand.

Angelica climbed the back mast and stood on it's sail, saying "hand it over, child!" as she began walking across the rope. A voice said "Miss Teach!"

Angelica turned to see Elizabeth behind her, holding a sword. "I've a dispute to settle with you." Elizabeth said, brandishing the blade to Angelica.

Angelica grinned and pulled out her own sword, saying "gladly!" as she swung it down. **_CHING! SKINT! SHING!_** went their blades as they clashed together. Angelica walked backwards across the rope to try and get to Perla, though Elizabeth followed her up while both parried and swished their weapons.

Elizabeth brought down her sword with a **_SWOOSH!_** though Angelica deflected it with a **_TING!_**

"You should never have come after my family!" Elizabeth said, before Angelica hissed "you should never have invited Sparrow into it!"

Back on the deck, Will grabbed a sword, saying to the crew **_"TAKE BACK THE SHIP! CHARGE!"_** as he and the _Pearl's_ crew went into battle against Angelica's.

* * *

On the beach, Jack panted heavily as he ran over, seeing the _Pearl_ and the _Revenge_ a few hundred yards away. He lay on a rock to rest for a moment, saying "argh. Bloody hell. Hector, I don't think this was such a good idea."

He then looked at his pocket, pulling out the flask of healing water. He shrugged, saying "well, it's now or never, eh mate?"

He popped open the bottle, holding it up to his lips. He then grinned, saying "pirate's life." before drinking it quickly.


	17. Potion - Chain Reprise

Jack flexed his biceps as he felt the power surging through his veins, his eyes glowing a vibrant neon blue. _"Yeeeesssss..."_ he growled to himself. "Oh, the **_powwwweeerrrrr_**... this is me, ha ha HA HA! I am **_The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow_ _! At last!_** "

He took a proud step forward, before noticing that he was standing on the edge of the rock. "Uh oh. **_AAAGGGHHH!_** " he shrieked as he hit the ground with a **_THUD!_** groaning loudly on the ground, saying "well, that was unexpected. Right, let's try that again."

* * *

Perla grabbed another rope and swung down from the sail, grabbing the railing of the _Revenge's_ mast and climbing down.

 _And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_

She pushed past the warring pirates and broke open the brig door, where Henry sat with Carina and the other members of the _Revenge's_ crew. "Perla?" Henry said as he saw her.

 _I can still hear you saying_  
 _You would never break the chain_

Will overpowered and stabbed Angelica's first mate, saying "Scrum! Get Blackbeard's sword to Carina!" as Scrum said "aye aye, Mr Turner!"

 _And if you don't love me now_  
 _You will never love me again_

"Here y'are, Miss Barbossa!" Scrum said as he passed Carina the Sword, before Peters passed her hat to her. As Carina prepared for battle, Henry saw a figure in the distance. He squinted, before saying "is that Jack?!"

 _I can still hear you saying_  
 _You would never break the chain_

Angelica's men ran away in terror as Jack chased after them. He brandished a sword and pistol as he cut them down effortlessly. One of the men fired a shot at Jack's chest, though it simply bounced off his flesh.

 _Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)_

"He's immortal! RUUUN!" one of the soldiers said as they continued fleeing. Pintel saw this, saying "it's the Captain! Hoo-ray!"

 _Chain, keep us together (running in the shadow)_

"Jack!?" Will said as Jack leaped on board, slashing and shooting at all of his attackers. Jack said "aye, I be back, and I be lovin' it!"

 _Chain, keep us together (running in the shadow)_

Will grabbed some rope and passed one end to Jack, before they both stretched it out and ran towards Angelica's men.

 _Chain, keep us together (running in the shadow)_

Perla watched as she saw Jack and Will trap the men in the rope, tying them against the mat and then pulling the rope tight, causing them to hit the ground groaning. Meanwhile, Carina pointed the Sword Of Triton into the air, causing the ropes to wrap around the legs of the assailants like snakes, hoisting them up into the air.

She, Henry and Perla leaped over to the _Pearl_ , where Jack and Will stood back-to-back as they fought the remaining attackers. Henry knocked out one pirate as Perla kicked another, before they stood in a circle with their swords unsheathed.

"Take what you can!" Jack said, before Perla finished his sentence. "Give nothing back!"

 _Chain, keep us together (running in the shadow)_


	18. Last Flight - One Shot

"Jack!" Henry said as they continued fighting back. "With your newfound abilities, I trust you've changed your mind about the Stone?"

"I'm considering it, but not yet, lad." Jack said as he deflected another attack. Will looked up to the sail, yelling "Elizabeth!" as he grabbed two hooks and went to the mast. He dug the hooks into the mast to climb up to it, grabbing the rope attached to the front sail.

"Carina! We need to get the ships out to sea!" Henry said, before Carina said "right!" as she thrust the sword forward, pushing both the _Pearl_ and the _Revenge_ out of the bay and into the water. Angelica's forces began tumbling from the ships as they floated out at full speed.

Elizabeth and Angelica's duel had brought them to the main sail. Elizabeth roared a fierce battle cry as she swung her sword down, knocking Angelica back slightly with a **_TWANG!_** before Angelica put up her own blade to deflect the final blow. They pushed their blades closer together, as Angelica said "I cannot die! And you cannot defeat me!"

"Well, I can try!" Elizabeth said as they stood in a stalemate. Angelica said "you're nothing more than a load. I am the daughter of terror itself!"

"Well, your days of terror are over, Angelica, because you just messed with the _KING_!" Elizabeth said, kicking Angelica back as she raised her sword up. She swung it with a single swift swipe, slashing Angelica from her neck to her forearm. **_"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"_** Angelica shrieked as her sword flung from her hand, landing on the deck in a puddle of blood. Angelica dodged the next blow, grabbing Elizabeth's arm before elbowing her in the face. Elizabeth struggled to stay balanced on the plank, before Angelica kicked her off of the mast. Elizabeth screamed **_"NOOO!"_** as she fell from the height.

"Got you!" a voice said as she was suddenly scooped up in mid-air. **_"Will!?"_** Elizabeth said as she found herself in the arms of her husband, who was swinging on a rope between the sails. He grinned, saying "and you thought the housewife life was too boring?"

As they swung down to the middle of the battlefield, they stood back-to-back to fight Angelica's men. As they fought their attackers, Elizabeth said to Will "well, I wasn't willing to just sit by while you had another adventure without me!"

"An excellent point." Will responded as he pushed Elizabeth out of the way, stabbing Angelica's bosun before he could harm her. Angelica leaped down from the sail, landing next to the wheel. As she picked her sword out of the deck, she turned to see Jack running up the stairs with his sword drawn.

She grinned, saying "so what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals trapped in an epic battle until judgement day, and trumpet sound?"

Jack shrugged, before saying "or you could just surrender. Might be easier."

 ** _"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"_** Angelica roared as she swiped her sword onto Jack's. On the _Pearl's_ lower deck, Henry quickly dodged one of the assailants as they swung their axe at him. He stood on the plank between the _Pearl_ and the _Revenge_ , before a voice said "oi, 'enry! Stay down!"

Henry followed Scrum's orders, allowing Hamza and Adusa to lift the cannon onto the plank, aiming it directly at the attacker. Peters said "contact!" as she lit the fuse, sending away the attacker with a mighty **_BOOOOM!_**

The cannonball took out several other members of Angelica's crew, sending them screaming into the water below. Carina slashed the throat of one of the enemies, taking his sword and shouting "Perla! Here!"

Perla jumped up into the air to catch the sword, running through one of the pirates to save Mullroy from being impaled. He sighed, saying "oh, thank you, Miss!"

Perla ran screaming into battle, cutting down and stabbing any of Angelica's men that dared to cross her path. Will saw as this happened, saying to Elizabeth "you don't suppose when this is over and done with, we could take her with us?"

Elizabeth noticed one of the attackers preparing to attack Perla from behind, throwing her sword at his throat as she said to Will "there's more than enough room for her!"

She took the sword from her victim, saying "Perla, how'd you like to join the Turner family after this?"

Perla turned to her, saying "really?! I'd love to! Watch out!" as Elizabeth ducked, allowing Perla to leap up and kick back another attacker. Henry jumped back onto the _Pearl_ , punching one of the assailants and allowing Carina to stab them, as she said "have I told you how much I love your family, Henry?"

"I believe you have." Henry laughed before kicking down another pirate. He whistled to Marty, who passed him his hefty shotgun and allowed Henry to blast several pirates from the edge of the _Revenge_. Scrum called across, saying "it's great that you lot are 'aving all of these emotional bits, but can you please focus on the task at 'and, please?"

"Oh right. Yeah!" Henry said as he grabbed a sword from one of the dead soldiers. Perla joined Carina and the Turners as they stood in the center of the deck, facing back-to-back in a circle as they were still surrounded by assailants. "ATTACK!" one of the soldiers said as they closed in their assault.

Perla continued to fight back, though she still stared in awe as she saw her new family fighting together. She saw Elizabeth kick back one soldier as Will shot down two others, while Henry swung his sword in a circle to disembowel three soldiers and Carina strangled several in the rigging. Perla grinned as she watched this, having been the first time since her mother's death that she had genuinely felt at home, before she looked up to the wheel to see Angelica and Jack fighting.

Jack kicked Angelica against the wheel, swiping his sword up her back as she yelled in anger. She swung around to face him, almost taking his head off with her sword before kicking him back against the ship. Elizabeth and Will saw this, before running up to the wheel. Perla tried to follow them, before Henry held her back, saying "where is the Stone?"

Jack struggled to get up as Angelica pointed her sword at his throat, before a voice said "SURPRISE!"

Angelica turned, allowing Will to swing a large plank of wood across her face, knocking her back with an audible **_CRACK!_** before Elizabeth kicked her down the stairs. Angelica groaned as she tumbled down to the lower deck, before getting to her feet and running as the trio followed her down with swords unsheathed.

She jumped over Perla and ran to the front of the ship, slashing the throat of one of her men and taking his sword to accompany her own. She turned to face the three with both swords ready.

The trio surrounded her, though Angelica successfully deflected and dodged each of their blows. Elizabeth and Will each swung their swords in the same direction, though Angelica swiftly blocked it with a **_TING!_** before swiping at Jack with a **_SWISH!_** Jack kicked Angelica's leg, causing her to swipe her sword up against his left arm. He clutched it briefly, before continuing to fight. Elizabeth missed a strike before Angelica punched her in the chest, grabbing her by the hair and tossing her against a cannon. "NO!" Will said before being elbowed in the face and thrown to the front of the ship.

"HEY! Over here!" Perla said, holding up the Stone to distract Angelica, who saw this and said "hello again, child. Say hello to your mother for me."

Perla stood defiantly as Angelica began walking towards her, before Jack picked up the discarded plank of wood and swung it, shattering it over Angelica's head as she hit the ground in shock. Carina swished the Sword of Triton into the air, causing it's rigging to wrap around Angelica's hands and neck and hoisting her up into the sails. She screamed in fury as she began trying to tear herself free.

Perla's eyes widened as she saw the blood leaking down from the wound on Jack's arm. He saw this, saying "bloody hell. What's happening?"

"The potion. It's wearing off." Carina said, before a gunshot knocked the Sword from her hand and Angelica swung down to kick her over. Angelica aimed the pistol at Jack as she knocked Henry down, saying "I have one shot left. It's got your names on it."

Jack held Perla behind him as Angelica prepared to fire, before a familiar **_SCCCCRRRREEEECCCCCHHHH!_** came down from above. Jack the Monkey leaped down from the rigging, grabbing onto Angelica's shrieking head and tearing several strands of her raven hair from their roots. On the _Revenge_ , Scrum said "get the cannons! I have an idea!"

Carina picked up the discarded rigging and passed it to Henry, both of them pulling it tight behind Angelica. The monkey pulled Angelica's hair back, causing her to walk backwards to the stretched rope and fall over. Peters, Hamza and Adusa each brought up a cannon to the front of the _Revenge_ , preparing to aim them at Angelica's position. Scrum said "wait for my signal!"

Henry noticed the Stone rolling down to the end of the deck with Angelica's pistol rolling not far behind it, turning to Carina silently and motioning to it. Angelica looked up as Jack aimed his sword at her chest, saying "and so, Angelica Teach, I claim victory over you. Now submit, to Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Angelica roared as she threw the monkey from her hair and stood up at Jack's level, before Perla noticed the cannons being prepared. She said "get down!" as she tackled Jack to the deck. Angelica became wide-eyed as she turned around to face the three cannons. Scrum swung across to the _Pearl_ , shouting **_"NOW!"_** as Hamza, Adusa and Peters fired the cannons.

The three cannonballs tore through Angelica's body as she hit the deck in a smoking pile of flesh. Jack grinned as he saw this, before saying "uh oh..."

Everyone stepped back as Angelica slowly pulled herself to her feet, her grisly mangled flesh slowly stitching itself back together over broken or melted bone. She groaned furiously, turning to Jack with a deadly grin on her face. _"Hola, Sparrow."_

She gripped Jack by the neck, throwing him to a corner of the deck near to where Elizabeth was recovering. Jack's compass flew from his pocket as this happened, rolling towards the middle mast of the deck. Perla picked up the compass, opening it and watching as the needle began spinning.

The needle slowed down, arriving at the front of the deck where the Stone was next to Angelica's pistol. Her eyes widened as she came to a realisation, saying "the Stone. That's it! We have to destroy it. Mr Turner!"

As Angelica continued throwing Pintel into Ragetti and kicked Murtogg and Marty down, Perla skidded down to the deck where Will was struggling to his feet. She threw the pistol aside, saying to Will "you were right, Mr Turner. The Stone must be destroyed!"

Will nodded, picking up the Stone as he said "yes. Angelica's not going to stop until we're all dead. We have to end this now."

He climbed to his feet with the Stone in his hand, grabbing a knife and preparing to stab it. Suddenly, he heard Elizabeth cry "NO!"

Elizabeth leaped onto Angelica's back and began stabbing her repeatedly, though it had no effect on her. Angelica gripped Elizabeth by the hair and tossed her to the deck, pointing her own sword to her throat. Jack climbed up with his sword drawn, shouting **_"WILL! GIVE ME THE STONE!"_**

Will reluctantly nodded, throwing it to Jack as he jumped into the air, driving his sword into Angelica's back and through to her chest. Angelica dropped Elizabeth and turned to face Jack, the blade still in her chest as she said "really, Jack?"

"It's over, Angelica." Jack said as he held the Stone in his hand, preparing to crush it. "Jack, do it now!" Henry said, before Angelica grabbed Jack by both shoulders, and said "over for us _**BOTH!**_ "

She pulled Jack forward, impaling the sword through both their chests with a gruesome **_SSSHHHLLLUUUKKK!_** Jack's eyes widened as he felt the blade pierce his body and stick through his back. **_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Elizabeth, Carina and Henry screamed as they saw this happen, Will being too stunned to speak as Angelica pulled Jack's body off of the blade.

She threw Jack against a cannon, where he lay struggling for breath as Perla rushed to his side. **_"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!"_** Will yelled as he charged Angelica, repeatedly running her through the chest and neck with his sword. **_SSHHLLKK! SSHHLLKK! SSHHLLKK!_** went the sword as he stuck it into the wound over and over, blood coming out of Angelica's chest as it kept stitching back together. She then grabbed the sword from Will and headbutted him, causing him to hit the ground as she kicked him in the stomach.

Perla said "Jack. Jack, come on, get up!" as Jack turned to her slowly, saying "it's... it's up to you, now... the... compass..."

Perla opened the compass, seeing it point to Angelica's pistol. Angelica pinned down Will, raising her sword as she said "you chose his side and you will join him in death! **_RRRAAAGGGHHH!_** "

 ** _BANG!_** went the pistol as the shot fired through the air and pierced Angelica's body. She saw the blood falling down her chest from the wound in her stomach. She looked up to Perla, who held the now-empty pistol as she pointed it at her. Angelica scoffed, saying "I make you an orphan and then you waste your shot?"

"Sh... she didn't..." Jack said as he gripped the Stone tight. _"Waste... it..."_

Angelica saw this, her eyes widening in terror as she said "Jack, **_NOOOOO!_** "

Everyone watched as he swung his fist onto the deck, shattering the Stone into a dozen glowing fragments. Angelica collapsed onto her knees, spluttering for breath as blood leaked from her mouth. She clutched her stomach as she walked backwards, falling from the _Pearl_ and into the ocean below, leaving a puddle of blood behind her.


	19. Bring Me That Horizon

Will and Elizabeth watched as the spirits left the destroyed Cave Of Souls. Will recognised Jones' human form floating to the heavens, nodding to him one last time as it faded away. He smiled as he saw it, before Elizabeth said "who was that?"

"A tortured soul. Finally free after a lifetime of sorrow." Will said solemnly. They then heard Perla's voice, sobbing loudly as she said "no! No, no no!"

They all turned to the corner of the deck, their faces all dropping as they rushed to Jack's side. He lay on his back against a cannon, blood quickly pouring down from the deep wound in his chest.

Elizabeth quickly removed her scarf, placing it over the injury as it turned red with the blood. She said "come on, help us! Henry, hold it down! Hurry!"

"Alright, alright!" Henry said quickly as he and Carina darted down to the floor, trying to hold the blood that was staining their hands. The crews gathered around the scene, Scrum and Murtogg removing their hats as they watched. Elizabeth said "Will, come on. We have to hold it in!"

As she struggled to keep the scarf on the wound, she felt Jack's bloodied hand taking hers from the scarf, holding it softly as he struggled for breath. "It... it w... it would never have worked... b-between us, dar... darling..."

Tears were rolling down Elizabeth and Carina's faces as Elizabeth struggled not to laugh, saying "no! No, don't say that, Jack! You'll... you'll be fine.. you'll be alright..."

"Jack?" Will said as he got down to his level, Jack grinning as he said "you did your old man proud, William. And your captain..."

He then noticed Jack the monkey climbing over to him. He held Jack's hat in his hand, placing it on the old pirate's head, as he nodded, saying "why... thank you, Jack..."

A few tears were rolling down Henry and Will's faces as they knelt by Jack's side. He then turned to Perla, who was holding the compass in her hand. He folded her fingers around it, saying "take care of it, will you?"

"I will... _Papa_." Perla wept as she held the compass tight. He then turned to the Turners, Carina and the crew, saying "Hector... was right... I've finally found... the greatest treasure of all..."

"Jack..." Henry said, before Jack sighed. "Now... _bring me that horizon_..."

All the crew were teary-eyed as Elizabeth felt Jack's grip loosen as he lay his head back and closed his eyes. Perla was uncontrollably crying, saying "no... no, Papa... no."

Will took Henry, Elizabeth, Carina and Perla into a tight embrace, as the crew looked to the ground in grief. For a legend had fallen. One they would never soon forget.


	20. The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow

Murtogg and Mullroy lifted the glass coffin into the center of the deck, as Scrum and Marty pushed the opened barrels of gunpowder into the _Pearl's_ brig. Will turned to Ragetti, saying "get ready to push her out to sea." before looking to the horizon. He smiled as he saw the dozens of ships in the distance, as Elizabeth said "they came..."

Perla said "what is this?" as Carina came on board, saying "I sent word to every Pirate captain I could. I told them what Jack did for us."

Will smiled as he noticed his father among the _Dutchman's_ crew, and Elizabeth saw Captain Teague standing alongside his brother on another ship. Numerous Pirate Lords were also present with their crews, there to pay respect to a fellow captain.

* * *

Carina led the crew of the _Revenge_ and the _Pearl_ up the cliff edge, the setting sun casting a golden shade over the _Pearl_ as she floated out to sea. Pintel ignited a pile of rocks with a cannon lighter, creating a miniature furnace as Ragetti handed out a bow and arrow to each of the crew members. Elizabeth walked to the edge of the cliff, seeing the _Pearl_ floating outward.

"I guess, this is goodbye, Jack..." she said solemnly. "No more curses. No more spells..."

She sighed, struggling to continue, before saying "whenever you came to us, I always felt you were a shadow, ruining our time in the light... Hm... and now I see, you _were_ that light all along..."

Will grinned a bit as he heard this, holding his son close to him as Elizabeth said "and every time you left, that light got just a little dimmer. But I was just too foolish to realize it until now."

The crew members had some tears in their eyes, as she said "a good man has fallen today... a pirate... a father... a friend... _The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow_."

Elizabeth then stepped over to the furnace, dipping the point of her arrow against the rock to set it alight. Will followed after, as did Perla, Henry, Carina, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg and Mullroy. Soon, all of the crew stood along the cliff edge, lining their flaming arrows to their bows as the _Pearl_ reached open water.

Will sighed as he and Elizabeth aimed their arrows upward, both of them closing their eyes in grief as they released them into the air. The others followed after, the small wooden pikes slanting in mid-air and zipping down onto the _Pearl's_ deck, Will and Elizabeth's landing at the foot of the captain's coffin. Will felt some tears stain his face as he saw the flames spread across the deck, holding Perla with his sobbing family as the other captains prepared their arrows.

"Fare thee well, Cap'n Jack..." Bootstrap said as he and the _Dutchman's_ crew fired their arrows, before each of the Pirate Lords fired an arrow from their respective ships. Uncle Jack stepped to the front of the ship, raising his arrow as he said "rest well, me lad.." before firing.

Finally, after the others had sent their arrows, Captain Teague removed his hat, grinning as he pulled out his. "Well done, Jackie." he grinned as he sent his arrow up into the sky. The arrow dashed through the air like a shooting star, slanting through the _Pearl's_ brig and piercing the powder barrels.

As the powder was ignited, the Pearl boomed into a blood-red explosion of fire and sparks, enlightening the coming darkness of the dusk as their colors erupted from the ship. **_BOOM! BANG! PSSSSEEEWWWW!_**

Perla ran to the front of the cliff, watching as the _Pearl_ sank through the waves and fire. Elizabeth came to her side, holding her hand tight as they all watched the legends fall into the mystical depths below. The _Black Pearl_ was gone for good this time. Along with it's legendary Captain.


	21. Pirate's Life - Credits

Perla sat in Henry's room, looking through the window of the Turner lighthouse to the sea where the _Pearl's_ wreck now was. She sighed as she looked at the compass, before noticing a small sheet of paper on the base of it. She turned it around to see the note, folding it up to read it. Her eyes widened, before a mischievous grin came to her face as she shot up and ran to the closet.

* * *

A few hours later, Henry came up the stairs, knocking on the door as he said "Perla. Are you alright? Perla?"

He opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw the empty room, with the window wide open and a tied series of garments tossed over the window sill. He looked around the room, before noticing that his jacket and hat were missing from the closet. He ran downstairs to Elizabeth, saying "mother! Perla's gone!"

"What? Where is she?" Elizabeth said worriedly. Suddenly, Will opened the door, saying "it's gone!"

"Perla?"

"What? No. Angelica's dinghy. It's been untied and it's floating out to sea!" Will said as he ran outside, with his wife and son following him. They went to the cliff edge, seeing the dinghy floating into the rising sun. Henry squinted tightly to see who was riding it, before seeing a familiar silhouette tying up the sail. "It's Perla! We have to get her!"

Elizabeth looked worried at first, before Henry saw a grin cross her face. She said "you know what, love. Maybe we should let her go."

"Are you joking?" Henry said. "Father, tell her!"

Will chuckled, before saying "um, no, son. I believe your mother does have a point. She's her father's daughter, Henry. There's no doubt about it."

Henry laughed, before saying "yes. There is that."

Will laughed as he held Elizabeth and Henry in a tight embrace, all three of them waving out to where Perla was.

On the sea, the sight of the Turner family caught Perla's eye, as she turned to face them, wearing Henry's hat and jacket over a vibrant red bandana. She grinned as she waved back to them, before getting out the note and placing it on the table. She held a small peanut in her hand, before hearing Jack's familiar screech as the monkey dropped down.

"Come on. That's a good boy!" Perla said as Jack took the peanut, before looking down to the note.

 _Your mother once said you should have this here compass, Perla._

 _I'd suggest you follow it to the **(now un-cursed)** treasure of Isla De Muerta._

 _Pirate's Life, love._

 _Dad._

Perla sat humming to herself, before finding a bottle of rum behind her. She looked up to the mast, climbing up past the sail with the bottle and compass in her hand as she reached the flagpole. She stood on one side with Jack on her shoulder, before looking at the compass.

After a few seconds of it spinning wildly on the spot, she smiled as she saw it stop. It pointed straight toward the sunrise, before Perla said ** _"drink up me hearties, yo ho!"_**

She stood proudly atop the sail as her father once did, her dinghy floating majestically across the sea into the vibrant horizon ahead. Perla Sparrow was a pirate, like the rest of her family, and she was going to live a pirate's life. ** _Drink Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho!_**

* * *

 **PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN**

THE QUEST FOR ETERNITY


End file.
